Użytkownik:Roxane1413
Tablica GG do podania na p/w UWAGA! Znalazłeś się na terenie profilu Roxane1413. ''' '''Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone. Życzę miłego dnia. O mnie Może zaczniemy od tego że zwią mnie Rox. Jestem tutaj użytkowniczką od dość długiego czasu, zmieniając avatary i nigdy nazwy użytkownika. Jestem metalówą, lubię czytanie książek i mang, filmy science-fiction, jazdę na rowerze, rysowanie i pizzę. Listę znanych anime i mang możecie zobaczyć na moim MyAnimeList. Moją ulubioną postacią z TD jest Gwen, a najmniej lubianą Courtney. Mój ulubiony pairing to GwenxDuncan. Wszystkie moje dzieła i osiągnięcia rozpisane są niżej, obecnie jestem tylko otwarta na czacie. Tak jakoś wyszło tak jakby no. ;w; Koniec transmisji. Przepraszamy za usterki. ;u; --[[Użytkownik:Roxane1413|'Roxane1413']] These are the last words, I'll ever speak, and they'll set me free... Fikcje left|150px Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu (Zakończona) *'angielski tytuł:' Total Drama Revenge of the Action *'Liczba odcinków: '''16 + special *'Opis:' Czternastu uczestników - siedem z oryginalnego składu, sześć z drugiego oraz jedna całkiem nowa zawodniczka muszą się zmierzyć w kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki powracając na opuszczony plan filmowy w Toronto. Prowadzącym jest jak zwykle Chris McLean. Głosowanie podczas eliminacji będą się odbywały przez tablety. Ten kto na ceremonii dostanie spleśniałego Chrisa zostaje wykopany Wielkim Butem Przegranych i "nigdy nie wróci". Kto dostanie milion dolarów? Dowiecie się tego czytając Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Planu! right|150px 'Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty' (Zawieszona) *'angielski tytuł:' Total Drama Revenge World Tour *'Liczba odcinków:' tyle ile zdążyłam napisać (please) *'Opis: Osiemnastu zawodników zmierzą się w kolejnym sezonie podczas podróży dookoła świata naprawionym Jambo Jetem. Podczas gdy klasyczni prowadzący jak zwykle zostali, uczestnicy zostali obsadzeni dla największej dawki emocji! Zawodnik który dostanie torbę przeterminowanych fistaszków musi wykonać Skok Wstydu i "nigdy nie wrócić". Kto tym razem wygra okrągłe milion dolarów? Czy obsada przeżyje starcia w najbardziej ekstremalnych miejscach na świecie? Dowiecie się już niedługo w Totalnej Porażce: Trasie Zemsty! Postacie Skromność ponad wszystko. ;u; *Helen' *'Marta' Osiągnięcia 250px|right *XI miejsce jako Helen w fikcji online Totalnej Porażce: Podróży dookoła świata. *V miejsce jako Helen w fikcji online ''Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. *III miejsce Nagród Miesiąca 07/2014 fikcji Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu w kategorii Fikcja Miesiąca. *XV miejsce jako Marta w "spin-off'ie" Total Drama: Locked Terror. * I miejsce Nagród Miesiąca 07/2014 w kategorii Użytkownik Miesiąca. * III miejsce Nagród Miesiąca ''08/2014 postaci Helen w kategorii Postać Miesiąca. *XV miejsce w ''Total Drama Eurovision 03 z utworem Brick - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoHR_zfA8_I Megadeth The Hardest Part of Letting Go... Sealed with a Kiss] reprezentując Holandię. *I miejsce w 7. TD: Eurovision Song Contest z utworem Helen - Joan Jett'' I love Rock N' Roll'' reprezentując Finlandię, plus Dania (18. w SF2) i Rumunia (19. w SF2) które nie dostały się do finału. *Takie tam V miejsce reprezentując Finlandię w TD: Eurovision Song Contest Congratulations Show - 10 edition z utworem wyżej. ;u; * XV miejsce w Total Drama Hardvision 01 z utworem Tyler - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQRYVsqVT3M Kiss God Gave Rock N' Roll To You II] reprezentując Finlandię oraz Rumunia (14. w SF2) i Dania (9. w SF1) które się do finału nie dostały. * Tak bardzo rzymskie cyfry.